injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Drake (Free For All)
|} Tim Drake is the current Robin and Batman's trusty sidekick. He currently has incarnations in Injustice: Free for All. 'Background' Tim Drake met Dick Grayson as a toddler, as Dick, being one of The Flying Graysons, deticated an entire act for Tim. Unfortunely, Tim witnessed as Dick's parents were killed mid-act by mobsters and saw a tape of Batman and Robin, who was Dick, fighting four years later. Tim was able to perform several acrobatics like the ones Robin could and he figured out Dick is Robin, meaning Bruce Wayne must be Batman. Young Tim followed the Dynamic Duo for years, from Dick quitting to Jason Todd's death. Tim realized the only way Batman would stay sane is by having Robin, so he stepped up and Batman let him don the Robin suit. The Dark Knight forced Robin to get the best training as physically and mentally possible to make sure he does not quit or die like the previous Robins, and so he did. 'Capabilities' 'Natural Strengths' *Master escapist *Genius level intellect *Acrobatics *Trained in an uncountable amount of martial arts *Master detective Equipment *Bo Staff *Plastic explosives *Shield *Birdarang *Grapple Gun *Remote control to motorcycle 'Role in Skyline' After two reported crimes in the Batcave, Batman sends Robin out for one and The Dark Knight himself goes for the other, which is Deadshot at the Gotham Park. Robin must find and stop Rag Doll and the Joker. He does so by breaking into the GCPD (after fighting 2 corrupt cops) and reads the file reports on where they are, Ace Chemicals. He finds them there, as their plan is to blow the factory up and produce waves of chemicals upon Gotham, so they have several timed bombs strapped to the vats. Robin must defeat a tag team of Rag Doll and a Joker elite in under two minutes before the bombs explodes so he can defuse them. Finally, he chases the Joker, but it is another trap as the Joker is just a fake. Tim is knocked out and wakes up in Joker's abandoned fair, but breaks out, defeats two of his henchmen, and takes down the Joker himself. 'Intro/Outro' *'INTRO:' Robin drives into the stage on his bike before back flipping off of it, pulling out his staff and says, "Let's see how long you fare against me." *'OUTRO:' Robin throws down a smoke pellet, smoking up the stage. When the smoke fades away, both Robin and the knocked out opponent are gone. 'Attacks' 'Label Moves' *Robin launches a few explosives out of his staff *Drake whacks his opponent with his staff on the base of the skull before slamming it back into their side *Drake ejects a shield from his staff in which will parry any attack, making Drake gouge the staff in his opponent's crotch *Drake chucks an explosive birdarang at his opponent that can be guided via joysticks and explode on impact *Drake shoots his hook at his rival's ankle, pulls them down, and pulls them towards them, flipping up and into the downed person's stomach *Drake presses a button on his belt, making his motorcycle remotely drive into his opponent 'Grab' Robin headbutts his opponent before strapping some plastic explosives on their back and letting it detonate. 'Trait' Tim switches anything he has explosive (the ejected staff bombs, explosive birdarangs, etc) to electric, boosting damage 'Ultra Attack' The Boy Wonder: Robin throws a pair of stringed birdarangs, wrapping around his opponent's neck. He then throws an explosive mine behind his enemy, pulls out his staff, flips over them (slapping them with his staff midjump) and lands, pulling them down into the mine via the batarangs, as the opponent explodes on impact and flies fowards. 'Incarnations' 'Quotes' 'Gallery' Category:Males Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Vigilante (Free For All) Category:Heroes